


Last Day

by buttermagic (heraldmage)



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: End of Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heraldmage/pseuds/buttermagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Wizard's last day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Day

Kirin-pa, The Wizard The Last, sat on a cold rock looking up at the red endless expanse that made up the sky.

Inside they felt the quiet thrum of the Conversation, that which told them what the Limitless Red meant, and told them how it would all likely End.

But today wasn't a day to spend on talking to Conversation, even if they were the only words they had exchanged in as long as they could remember.

Today was the Last Day. There was no more time to talk about what had been, and plans to ensure there would be more.

The Wizard, the last left, had not given up, Conversation needs two willing participants, everyone knew that, but today was the last day the messages had ended.

The Conversation had an archive of messages, tiny motes of power left by unending Wizards past that had left their impression and done their part. Some had just been words, small notes of encouragement, or thanks. Some were long dissertations on the meaning of Wizardry and the intricacies of the Conversation.

The ones they liked the best were the jokes, there were whole archives of jokes that somehow broke through unthinkable gaps of time, space, species, and energy.

Those had kept them going through the last thousands of years.

And now they were over, or at the very least, there was no energy to retrieve any more.

So they waited and saw everything blink out.

 

* * *

 

 

A small biped, with something long and flowing on the top of its head had been waiting.

“Welcome to TimeHeart.” The voice was kind and in it was the Conversation, all of it, mixed in with something else, something vocalised and beautiful, a hint of times when energy was not so scarce. “But this is not your last stop. We have one more thing to ask of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Pa-Kirin, The Wizard The First, stood in the dark and felt something new, and the Conversation called it Potential. It was nice, but the best had been the new message…

“Why had the Wizard crossed the road…?

They stepped onto the first star and started working.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame isabel-reads  
> As always, I write short.


End file.
